Y mi alma, lo puso a doble o nada
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Arthur se ha casado con Molly sin importarle la situación de su país. Sin embargo, ahora que se plantea participar en la batalla, Molly tiene nuevas noticias que darle. De cómo Arthur acepta su paternidad por primera vez. Para el AI del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

**Para Graystone.**

Y mi alma, lo puso a doble o nada

-Hola, cariño. Ya estoy en casa- Arthur, un joven pelirrojo de aspecto algo desaliñado, se inclinó para besar a su mujer, bajita y también pelirroja. - He estado con tus hermanos, me los he encontrado al salir del trabajo. Me han hablado de algo que se está preparando… Es un grupo. Lo está organizando Dumbledore. Al parecer está reuniendo a brujas y magos de todo el país con el suficiente arrojo para enfrentarse a Quien-Tú-Sabes. He pensado… - se aclaró la garganta para sonar más convencido en su decisión - he pensado en unirme a él. Tenemos que hacer algo y…

-Arthur, no creo que sea una buena idea - interrumpió ella, mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente- será peligroso y ni siquiera me parece bien que Fabian y Gideon anden metidos en eso.

- Pero cariño, no lo has pensado bien - volvió a intentar meter baza el hombre. Pero su mujer zanjó la discusión con solo dos palabras:

– Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Había oído muchas historias diferentes sobre cómo reaccionan los hombres a esa noticia. Descorchando una buena botella de whisky de fuego o desmayándose al oír la noticia, perdiéndose varios días para celebrar con los amigotes, llorando desconsolados (a veces de emoción, otras de verdadera angustia). La reacción de él, sin embargo, no se parecía a ninguna de las anteriores. Arthur Weasley se quedó estático cuando su mujer, una joven Molly, le soltó la bomba. No dijo ni hizo nada durante diez minutos, excepto mirar fijamente a su mujer con la boca abierta sin atreverse apenas a pestañear. Molly esperó una reacción que no llegó, y entonces explotó ella. Que si no piensas decir nada, que si no quieres que tengamos un hijo… Arthur soltaba balbuceos incoherentes que cabreaban aún más a Molly, quien ya le reprochaba que no la amara y que no tenían que haberse casado.

Así pues, la noche en que Arthur supo que iba a ser padre por primera vez, fue echado de su propia casa y mientras su mujer lloraba desconsolada en su habitación, él vagabundeaba por las calles sin ton ni son.

* * *

Fue en el Expreso de Hogwarts donde conoció a Molly Weasley, aún Prewett por entonces. Ella no se fijó en él, pues Arthur era tímido y no destacaba demasiado. Ella sí lo hacía, sin embargo. Era marimandona y algo gritona, iba dando órdenes a todo con el que se cruzaba, y discutiendo constantemente con sus hermanos mayores (gemelos y escandalosos). Desde luego, eran un cuadro que llamaba bastante la atención.

El sombrero les puso en la misma Casa, y entonces comenzaron a tener más relación. Se caían bien, igual que con el resto de compañeros, pero no fue nada especial hasta su cuarto curso. Entonces Molly cambió con él. Fue repentino, y muy extraño. Le trataba de manera más suave, más dulce. Se reía tontamente cuando hablaban, e iba siempre muy arreglada. La actitud de los gemelos hacia él también cambió, pero al contrario que Molly, estos se volvieron más agresivos y siempre que se cruzaban parecían querer molerlo a bludgers.

No había que ser Dumbledore para entender qué pasaba, pero Arthur nunca fue muy entendido en esos menesteres. Tardó tres años en darse cuenta de lo que Molly sentía por él, y fue entonces, en su séptimo año, cuando le pidió salir.

Todo cobró sentido para él, y entendió que siempre la había querido. No dudó en fugarse con ella y casarse, pese a su juventud. La guerra sólo incrementaba su deseo de estar juntos, la gente estaba aterrorizada y sentían que no debían perder tiempo.

* * *

Ahora no está tan seguro de que hayan hecho lo correcto. Traer un hijo a este mundo, lleno de odios y prejuicios, no sonaba tan bien como hubiera imaginado. Se sentía un crío, indefenso, impotente, incapaz de cuidar a una criatura. Si todavía no era capaz de mantener a su mujer, ¿cómo lo harían con el pequeño? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudieran alimentarle como es debido.

Pasó la noche intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos, intentando pensar con claridad, saber qué debían hacer a partir de ahora… Y no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Lo único que podía hacer, se dijo, era estar con Molly, apoyarla, y afrontar los problemas cuando vinieran.

El reencuentro no fue sencillo, su mujer no era tranquila ni fácil de apaciguar. Pero finalmente entendió los sentimientos de Arthur, pues era algo parecido lo que ella sentía. El miedo a lo desconocido, al nuevo reto que la paternidad les suponía. El miedo a la guerra y lo que les podría suponer.

-Sé que querías participar activamente en esta guerra. Apoyar a Dumbledore y defender a esos muggles que tanto adoras. Pero ahora tenemos responsabilidades más importantes, Arthur. Y te aseguro que cuando tengamos a nuestro pequeño, merecerá la pena.

Arthur asintió y la besó. Los planes habían cambiado, y debía amoldarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Sería un padre responsable.

* * *

Siete meses después de dicho incidente, los Weasley se encontraban en el hospital mágico de Londres, San Mungo. Allí, un pálido Arthur sujetaba la mano de una enfurecida y adolorida Molly. El parto no estaba siendo fácil, como era de esperar en una primeriza.

Pasado un rato, la joven dio por fin a luz, a un pequeño y precioso bebé que lloraba desconsolado para alegría de los padres.

-Es un niño - informó el médico, y tras limpiarlo salió para dejarles un momento de intimidad con su primer hijo.

-Es el bebé más precioso del mundo- decía Molly mientras sujetaba a su pequeño y le miraba como si hubiera encontrado la piedra filosofal. –Cógelo, querido.

Arthur, nervioso, se acercó y extendió sus brazos patosamente, temiendo hacerle daño.

–Tranquilo, no se te va a caer- le tranquilizó su esposa dulcemente.

Finalmente, Arthur lo cogió y lo miró. Definitivamente era el bebé más hermoso del mundo, Molly tenía razón. Entonces el bebé alargó su diminuta mano hacia él, como si le reconociera y quisiera tocarle. Para Arthur no hubo gesto más dulce en el mundo. Recordó sus preocupaciones de meses atrás, su huída de casa aquella primera noche, sus inseguridades al respecto de ser padre y su deseo de luchar en la guerra. Ahora todo le parecía ridículo, porque no había nada que mereciera más la pena que cogerle la manita a su hijo. Había aceptado que no tendría el destino que había planeado, no protegería a los muggles ni sería el héroe, pero sí sería padre. Y estaría siempre para cuidar y proteger a sus hijos, sería un héroe para su familia. Y con eso le bastaba.

* * *

-Así que no querías tenerme, vaya papá- bromeó Hill, tras haber oído la historia de su nacimiento.

-No estaba seguro de que fuera el momento, igual que te sucede a ti ahora. Pero escúchame, al margen de lo que hemos sufrido en la guerra, de lo de Fred… Lo que te he querido hacer entender con esta historia, es que un bebé es sierre una alegría. Y puede ser lo que esta familia necesita ahora, ¿no crees? La guerra ha pasado, y tenemos que superarlo. Un nuevo miembro ayudará a esta familia- tras decir esto, apretó el hombro de su hijo y se levantó para ir a buscar a Molly. Ella seguro estaría feliz con la noticia. Y había sufrido tanto…

-Papá- Arthur se giró para mirarlo- gracias. No sólo por esto. Por esforzarte tanto por nosotros y, en fin, por todo. Has sido el mejor padre del mundo. -Arthur sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Sin duda, había merecido la pena.

* * *

Esto es todo, Graystone, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado escribir mucho más, pero espero que al menos te guste un poquito, ya me dirás ;) Un beso.


End file.
